Hada Madrina
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Mal es el hada madrina de la princesa más hermosa, Evie. Pero ninguna de las dos lo sabía, hasta ahora. ¿Cambiará en algo la relación de ambas amigas por ello? (Mal-igna/Evie) Malvie. Yuri.
1. Hada Madrina ¿sí o no?

**¡Holaaaa!**

 **Traigo un nuevo Malvie de mi cosecha *n***

 **Este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía "La bella durmiente", aunque también está bastante influenciado por el libro "Todas las hadas del Reino" de Laura Gallego...**

 **(Todos los personajes son de Disney)**

 **En fin,**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

— **HADA MADRINA —**

 _ **Hada... ¿sí o no?**_

* * *

— No se si hacerlo —Mal expresó sus dudas— ¿y si acepto... y me pasa como le pasó a mi madre? Ahora que soy buena... no quiero volver a ser lo que era.

— Eso no lo puedes saber —el rey Ben intentaba insuflarle animos—. Quiero decir, Flora, Fauna y Primavera te han instruido bien. Ser hada madrina no puede ser tan malo.

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que Maléfica fuese una malvada bruja, era, en realidad, un hada madrina de noble bondad y belleza. Pero tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con unos ahijados muy crueles e insensibles los cuales la llevaron hasta la locura. Ahora, en la actualidad, su hija Mal también había nacido como hada. Pero su madre, junto con la ayuda de la madre de su destinada ahijada, le había ocultado este hecho. Queriendo que creciera como una bruja maligna. Ahora que Mal, Evie, Jay y Carlos estaban oficialmente rehabilitados, el secreto había salido a la luz.

— Siempre puede salir algo mal —la joven de cabello violeta se había mostrado muy abierta y poco sorprendida ante la noticia de la verdadera naturaleza de su magia, incluso aceptó las clases de las tías de Audrey sin pensarlo, demostrando al final ser alumna de matrícula. Entonces ¿qué fallaba? ¿Por qué de repente Mal ya no quería ser hada madrina? Justo ahora que su trabajo iba a comenzar—. No se quien es mi ahijada, y me has dicho que ella tampoco sabe de mi. ¿Y si no congeniamos? ¿Y si peleamos? ¿Y si...?

— ¿Y si te dijera que tu ahijada es Evie? —Ben la interrumpió, sonriendo ante el absoluto silencio sorprendido de su joven amiga y ex pareja.

Hacía un tiempo que Mal había roto con él, diciendole la verdad: ella gustaba de alguien más. Esa alguien era Evie.

Había dolido al principio. Saber que tu primer amor es, en realidad, lesbiana nunca es plato de buen gusto. Pero Ben ya se había adaptado a la realidad.

— No juegues con mis sentimientos, rey —fue lo máximo que el hada pudo decir, un tanto recelosa.

La sonrisa del joven monarca se amplió ante eso.

— Te aseguró que es cierto. Los lazos de tu magia te unen a la princesa Evie —Mal hizo un mohin captando el doble significado de sus palabras. La magia las unía como madrina y ahijada, pero los lazos del corazón... Eso ya era tema distinto— Estaba en las escrituras desde el día en que ambas nacisteis. Pero lo hicisteis en la Isla de los Perdidos, por lo que a nadie le importó. Cuando aceptaste ser hada Flora, Fauna, Primavera y yo acordamos de que no te diriamos nada antes de que este día llegará. Para que fuera una sorpresa.

Mal miraba a su rey, tratando de no boquear por la impresión que le daba la recién adquirida información.

— ¿Y bien? —Ben cuestionó— ¿Tu decisión final?

La hija de Maléfica volvío a la realidad en ese momento, decidiendo que no podía dejar tirada a su manzanita.

— ¿Cuándo empiezo el trabajo?


	2. Los otros y los celos que provocan

**No tenéis idea de lo felíz que me hace saber que hay más fans de esta parejita aparte de mi *u***

 **Aquí os dejó el segundo capítulo.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

* * *

 **— HADA MADRINA —**

 _ **Los Otros Y Los Celos Que Provocan**_

* * *

Eran la última hora del toque de queda de la Academia. Mal e Evie estaban ya en su respectiva habitación de color rosado. Evie tenía la mirada absorta en el libro de química, su asignatura favorita, aprendiendo las fórmulas para el siguiente examen. Mal, tumbada en su cama, guardaba el más riguroso silencio para no romper la concentración de su amiga. Aunque le doliera en lo infinito el hecho de saber que la hermanastra de Blancanieves tan solo trataba de aprobar para impresionar a Doug, prefería guardar silencio. Aparte de otras cosas, el hijo de Mudito pertenecía al género masculino, lo que lo hacía mejor para Evie que otra chica como ella. Es decir, ¿en qué cuento la princesa dejaba de lado al chico para irse con su hada madrina? Exacto, en ninguno. Aunque eso no hacía que la pelivioleta quisiera matar al chico cada vez que Evie le miraba con ojos soñadores. ¡Maldito sabelotodo, gafotas, cuatro ojos, con suerte!

Mal giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentado olvidar el asunto, insultando a Doug en su mente no ganaba nada. Y si se atrevía a dañarle seguramente Evie nunca la perdonaría. No, Doug no tenía la culpa de que ella hubiese cometido el error de enamorarse de su mejor amiga. Pero, ¿quién no lo haría?

La hija de Maléfica giro la vista hasta la princesa peliazul, y ya no pudo apartarla de su linda carita concentrada, con el ceño levemente fruncido porque estaba tratando de memorizar una parte del temario especialmente difícil. El rostro que Evie mostraba tiempo antes de irse a la cama era aun más lindo que en otras ocasiones. Pues estaba totalmente desprovisto de maquillaje, y su belleza natural contrastaba mucho con la artificial. Los años del uso de cosméticos habían mellado en el rostro de la princesa, volviendolo más pálido de lo normal. Un tono de blanco que fácilmente podría ser comparado con el tono nieve de la piel de Blancanieves, el cual hacía un increíble conjunto con su cabello azul. Evie se merecía con creces el apodo de princesa más hermosa, sin duda. Mal podía considerarse afortunada, ya que solamente la Reina Malvada y ella habían tenído la oportunidad de ver el auténtico rostro de Evie. Sin embargo, quería más...

— Eve... —captó su atención suavemente, usando el apodo que solamente pronunciaba cuando quería toda la atención de la joven, y eso Evie lo sabía bien.

La nombrada apartó la vista del libro de química para devolverle la mirada a su amiga.

— Pensé que estabas dormida —dijo con una pequeña risa. No sería la primera vez que Mal simplemente se tiraba a la cama para dormir olvidándose del mundo sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa de diario— ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste como sería tener un hada madrina?

Hasta ese momento, la hija de Maléfica no se había dado cuenta de que había olvidado comentarle a Evie sobre _La Noticia._

— ¿Un hada madrina? —Evie se veía realmente desconcertada por lo dicho por su amiga. Sin embargo, después lo pensó un poco— Supongo que sí. Cuando era pequeña pensaba que sería genial tener a mi lado a alguien que te concediera todos tus caprichos con solo mover una varita —rió su propia broma. Mientras que Mal notó un escalofrío por su espalda, a saber la clase de locuras y daños a la humanidad que podría haber deseado la pequeña pero matona Evie que había conocido años atrás— Pero te conocí a ti... y a tu madre... y se me quitaron las ganas.

Ambas observaron el cubículo de cristal lleno de hierva que tenían en una esquina de la habitación. Allí se encontraba el lagarto... digo, Maléfica. La cuál, en lugar de crecer, se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña según el poco amor que guardaba en su cuerpo iba mermando, sustituido por un enorme enfado. Aunque en la Isla de los Perdidos Maléfica no pudia usar la magia, su simple presencia imponía. Imaginarse a una mujer así con el poder de la magia... Simplemente aterrador hasta para una futura villana.

Mal estaba por romper el silencio, comunicarle a Evie que su deseo infantil estaba cumplido y que ella era el hada que había estado esperando... Pero unos toques en la puerta interrumpieron su decisión.

— Ya abro —contesto en seguida la pelivioleta bastante intrigada. ¿Quién querría verlas a estas horas?

La intriga se volvió sorpresa, en cuanto se encontró cara a cara con una joven que lucía un vestido rosa que le favorecía bastante, y con una melena castaña clara bastante envidiable. No era otra que Audrey, la hija de la Bella Durmiente. Más conocida como la chismosa egocéntrica de Auradon. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

— ¡Mal! —exclamó la joven aliviada— Menos mal, pensé que me había equivocado de habitación de nuevo.

La nombrada ahogo una pequeña risa ante lo dicho, Audrey podía ser insufrible a veces, pero la verdad de ella es que era una chica lindamente torpe cuando la conocías de verdad.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó la pelivioleta.

— Eso, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —susurró Evie con un deje de veneno en su voz sin ser escuchada. Detrás del libro de química, ocultaba una cara de genuinos celos y enfado que habría logrado que la pobre Audrey se desmayara del miedo.

Desde que Mal era alumna de las tías hadas de la pelicastaña, ambas se habían vuelto, quizás, _demasiado_ cercanas. Dato que molestaba tanto a Evie como a la reina Leah, abuela de Audrey, por igual.

— Yo... quería hablar contigo —contestó la joven princesa, después desvió su mirada hasta Evie—. A solas, a ser posible.

La peliazul hizó sus mayores esfuerzos para no soltar una lista de injurias totalmente impropias de una señorita con modales, sus dedos agarrando con más fuerza de la necesaria el libro.

— Claro —contestó Mal sin darse cuenta por lo que su mejor amiga estaba pasando.

Después salió al pasillo con Audrey, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Fue en ese momento que la hermanastra de Blancanieves se desahogo tirando el libro al suelo. Importandole bien poco que Maléfica la estuviera observando o no, sacó el espejo magico de su escondite.

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para darse el valor de decir lo que hace bastante tiempo la estaba preocupando.

— Espejo mágico, ¿está Audrey enamorada de Mal?

Un doloroso y muy comprensible "SÍ" apareció en la pantalla. Evie no pudo detener las lágrimas. Por supuesto, como no. ¿Quién podría resistirse a la determinación de Mal cuando trataba de entender algo? ¿O sus hermoso pelo violeta? ¿O su mirada verde brillante? ¿O sus comentarios sarcásticos dichos justo en el momento exacto? ¿O sus lindas palabras cuando animaba a la gente? ¿O su...? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué Mal tenía que ser tan perfecta?! ¡¿Por qué?!


End file.
